


凤榻栖鸾（车）

by orangejetty



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangejetty/pseuds/orangejetty
Summary: 车集中在这一楼，后面的车请点next chapter舅七婚车 1/1凛玥婚车 1/1逼奸寡嫂 1/1寡嫂奸叔 1/1
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 车集中在这一楼，后面的车请点next chapter  
> 舅七婚车 1/1  
> 凛玥婚车 1/1  
> 逼奸寡嫂 1/1  
> 寡嫂奸叔 1/1

23章 舅七婚车

喜服胡乱丢在地上，剥出一个白生生的身子，横陈在大红色床褥上，骨肉匀停，肌理细腻，在红色锦锻围裹下呈现出惊心动魄的美感。  
夏云清被亲得喘不上气来，眼中逼出泪水，从齿隙间勉强挤出三个字：“燕……成璧……”  
燕成璧压迫着他，火热的唇吻遍他的全身，连足心都没有放过，酥痒的感觉从脚底传到天灵盖，夏云清低吟一声，已然情动。  
后腰被什么硬物硌了一下，他皱着眉头难耐地扭动，燕成璧伸手朝褥子底下一扫，扫出一堆红枣花生桂圆莲子。  
婚床上总有人铺这些劳什子，隔着软绵绵的床褥仍然硌得他浑身不自在。  
“娇气。”燕成璧低声笑，清理了褥下的东西，又铺开锦被，把肌肤泛粉的夏云清放在一片花开富贵鸳鸯戏水上。  
夏云清连眼都不敢睁，满脑子都是自投罗网的羞恼和不知所措的惶然，胯下之物早昂扬挺立，顶端泛出隐隐水光。  
他悄悄抬起腰肢，欲望在男人衣服上轻轻蹭动，身上欲火燎原，心里也跟着冒火。  
凭什么急着把自己剥干脱净，他身上却衣衫楚楚？  
心高气傲的小皇子几曾受过这种气，眼圈泛红，含嗔带怨，委委屈屈地瞪着他。  
却不知道这表情更让人疯狂。  
燕成璧低咒一声，双手更粗鲁地抚弄过他的身体，莹润的肌肤包裹着柔韧劲瘦的肌肉，既不显得羸弱，又没有粗犷之感，一身像白玉雕成，哪里都是恰到好处的完美。  
夏云清被他搓弄得惊喘连连，手指颤抖着扣在他肩上，半是推拒半是迎合，残留着最后一分理智让他在欲海中苦苦挣扎，颤声道：“你这杀才……还不悬崖勒马……”  
声音都带着哽咽，一点威慑力也没有，两条长腿蹬动不休，却被燕成璧借势分开，精壮的身子嵌了下去，隔着衣服都能感觉到一杆长枪抵在他腿根处。  
夏云清瑟瑟发抖，忍不住向后缩，他的驸马一手禁锢住他的腰让他退无可退，另一只手打开床头的小瓷盒，沾了一指软膏朝他身后探去！  
“放松些。”揽在他腰后的手向下游移，在他窄翘的臀上捏了一把，夏云清低叫一声，羞耻得无地自容。  
由不得他推三阻四，粗硬的指节已经摸到紧闭的穴口，带着冰凉的软膏插了进去。  
“啊！”夏云清身体紧绷，头颈向后仰，疼得额角冒汗，像屠刀下的小动物一样无助又可怜。  
那个地方，怎能承受鱼水之欢？就算他看了再多狗屁不通的小话本，也从没想到有朝一日自己会落到后庭花开的境地。  
“燕成璧……我要杀了你……”他嘶声低喊，眼泪滑落下来，又愤怒，又屈辱。  
燕成璧只当耳边风，手指在他紧涩的甬道内戳压旋转，膏体很快融化，进出间发出羞人的水声。  
火热的唇又落了下来，比之前温柔许多，轻怜蜜爱，缱绻万千，像对待捧在手心的无价之宝。  
夏云清脑袋又开始发晕，被亲得神魂颠倒，心中的愤懑与不甘竟然渐渐消散。  
后面也没有一开始那么难受，只是被外物入侵之后怪异得很，穴口翕动，从未有过的酸胀感让他害怕极了，不知道该怎么排解这陌生又炽热的汹涌情潮。  
“燕成璧……”怎么会舍得杀他呢？不过是守着最后一点骄矜，生怕太过丢脸罢了。  
可是身体都被那人彻底掌控了，脸面还剩下几分呢？  
夏云清叹了口气，认命地闭上眼睛，轻启双唇迎纳对方纠缠的唇舌，尽力放松身体，腰部一阵阵颤栗。  
他喜欢这个人，不承认也没用，身体已经替他做了主。  
从他落到燕成璧怀里开始，就是一段剪不断理还乱的孽缘，如今洞房花烛，他是真的完完全全落到这人怀里了。  
甚至甘愿沉沦下去，哪怕将来万劫不复。  
“清儿，睁开眼睛。”他的驸马在耳边哄他，抬身窸窸窣窣地解开衣服，夏云清打了个激灵，睁开一双泪光流转的凤眸，楚楚可怜地看着他。  
他再撑不下去，也再摆不出骄横傲慢的模样，他把自己交了出去，像刀俎间的肉一样任人宰割。  
然而他对上一双温柔似水，深情款款的眼眸，像融冰的暖阳，像暗夜的灯火，抚平了他的不安，驱散了他的恐惧。  
燕成璧衣衫解开，却没有完全脱下，层层叠叠的衣料坠在身体两侧，像小帐篷一样把夏云清罩在里面，温暖而柔软。  
裸袒的身体贴住他的，腰一沉，硬热的欲望缓缓顶开濡湿的穴口，一点一点埋了进去。  
“清儿，你记住。”他入侵着他的身体，也蛊惑着他的灵魂，“我会一生爱你惜你，护你宠你，你没有误我，你是成全了我。”  
夏云清咬紧牙关咽下一声尖叫，颤着手揽住男人的肩背，湿热的后穴被撑开到极限，饱胀酥麻，娇弱的内壁裹含着对方，任由他推进到最深处去。  
“慢些……”终究是忍不住，殷红的唇间吐出柔软的低吟，“疼……”  
燕成璧一手抚上他的分身，强忍着大肆挞伐的冲动，轻摆腰身，徐徐进出他的身体。  
前后夹攻，初时的疼痛很快被堆积起来的快感取代，夏云清双颊赤红，喘息愈急，不知何时抬起长腿圈环住男人腰身，主动去啄吻他的唇。  
燕成璧见他得了趣，也不再忍了，托着他的腰臀开始大开大合地进出，每一下几乎全部拔出再整根撞入，后穴被彻底肏开，水光糜艳，热情又饥渴地吞吃着夫君的硬杵，雪白的臀肉被撞得啪啪直响，羞得他恨不得把脑袋埋到被子里。  
一开始还拼命压抑冲到喉间的呻吟，可是如何压抑得住？没几下他就缴械投降，搂着夫君的脖子嗯嗯唧唧，撩人至极。  
后面热得受不了，一波又一波狂涌而来的快感逼得他喘不上气来，夏云清眼泪流了一枕，嘴里胡乱叫着燕成璧的名字，被顶弄得狠了连夫君驸马都喊了出来，仿佛真成了被他搂在怀里恣意怜爱的小娇妻。  
燕成璧没再碰他前面，而是钳住他的细腰埋头猛干，抽动百余下，随着一记狠怼，夏云清蓦地夹紧臀腿，分身喷溅出一片白浊。  
高潮之后他双眼失神，身体虚软脱力，只感觉埋在他体内的东西依然硬得让人心惊。  
“你……你怎么……”他结结巴巴，又羞又恼。  
同为男子，他都泄了阳，对方怎么还没一点鸣金收兵的迹象？  
燕成璧撑起身体，缓缓抽离，还没等他松一口气，就把他翻了过去，健臂捞住他的腰，从后面肏了进来。  
“不要了……”夏云清声音都带了哭腔，似是求他饶过这一遭，身体却罔顾主人的意志，恬不知耻地向后凑迎过去，迫不及待地吞下对方硬热的孽根。  
蜻蜓点水般的吻落在他光裸的肩背上，伴着男人浊重的喘息，燕成璧咬住他的耳朵，轻声说：“清儿别怕，回门之日，夫君抱着你进宫就是。”  
那岂不是所有人都知道荣华公主被驸马揉搓得连路都走不了？他的脸要往哪搁！  
这可怕的遐想不仅没让他熄了兴致，反而更加兴奋，夏云清抓住驸马的手臂一口咬下去，翘臀却抬得更高，扭着腰胯渴求更多。  
“真是个磨人的小狐狸精！”燕成璧笑了，索需更加凶猛。  
夏云清把脸埋进枕褥间，发出一声声娇软的喘息吟叫。  
狐狸精就狐狸精，早晚有榨干你的时候。  
……  
“真的……不要了……”  
只怕没把燕成璧榨干，他就要英年早逝了！  
“求你……别再……”  
还是死在床上！  
“驸马……哥哥……燕舅舅……”  
求饶不仅没用，还让这家伙更加兴发如狂，夏云清不知道泄了几回，最后什么都射不出来，后穴火辣辣地疼，进出间带出积在里面的白浊，弄得被褥一塌糊涂。  
红烛燃尽，春宵苦短，短不短放在一边，苦是真的苦啊……


	2. 接47章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接47章，凛玥婚车

凛玥婚车

自从上次折腾得他大病一场，呼延凛就再没亲近过他。  
分离愈久，那些疼痛与难堪就愈加不值一提，身体只记得曾被紧紧拥在怀中的火热与战栗。  
呼延凛将他抱进房中，门都没来得及关好，一双手臂就缠抱住他的颈项，火热的唇凑了过来。  
这可真是太阳打西边出来了，让人喜出望外，呼延凛不客气地低下头，粗蛮而放肆地纠缠住他柔软的唇舌，萧明玥低喘着张开嘴，柔顺地含纳住他长驱而入的舌头，气息与口津交融，发出低浅的闷哼。  
心都要被他揉碎了，在度日如年的思念中强压的欲念悉数爆发，萧明玥眼中泛着泪光，只是一个吻就让他动了情。  
呼延凛将他放在红玉珊瑚床上，笑问：“这不是我送你的床吗？怎么没摆在喜房里？”  
萧明玥摇了摇头，抬手解开自己的衣襟，鞋子早在进门时踢下，一只脚抬起来轻蹭男人的腰侧，热切而婉转地催促着。  
他知道自己该说些什么，又怕哪一句言不由衷的话惹得这喜怒无常的男人拂袖而去，只好抿紧了双唇，强忍着羞涩去主动撩拨对方，只想让他快些上来灭了自己心中的火。  
呼延凛没想到他会这么黏人，全没有往常清冷抗拒的模样，不禁啧啧称奇，一边解去他的衣服，一边口没遮拦地调戏他：“乖乖，这是旷了多久？我走之后就没与旁人亲近过吗？憋成这样，真是可怜。”  
“你……”再好的修养也扛不住这个人三句话，这混帐总有办法让自己火冒三丈，又舍不得破坏这难得的温情气氛，萧明玥只好咬紧了牙关，发出小动物般的哼喃。  
声声催人情动，呼延凛看着身下红霞满面的俊美青年，没耐心再去宽衣解带，直接把大红色的吉服一把撕开，声音也开始带了喘：“早知道你喝了酒这么勾人，往常就该把你灌醉了再行好事。”  
萧明玥唇角带笑，又缠着他索吻，赤条条的身子在他股掌之间颤抖，微凉的空气催出一片鸡皮疙瘩，可怜兮兮地缩起四肢蜷在他身下。  
“冷……”他发出一声长吟，身上是冷的，心里却火烧火燎，胯下尘根立起，他却不敢自己去碰，只好大着胆子抓住呼延凛的手向下探去。  
哪里是真醉了呢？不过是借着酒意，恣意纵情，摘下温良贤德的面具，在见不得人的地方与见不得光的情郎偷来片刻欢愉罢了。  
他们甚至连情人都算不上，从头到尾，他不过是呼延凛的玩物，凭着俊雅出众的面容和薄肌素骨的身躯吸引对方片刻垂怜，每每纾解完欲望便被弃置一旁，偏他骨子里下贱，被这样错待还是对这男人魂牵梦萦，念念不忘。  
让他以为自己醉了也好，酒后失态的背后是不敢言说的真情流露，他的身体已经任由呼延凛摆布，不必把心也一并挖出来给他作践。  
这样就很好，他想要的只是一夕欢愉罢了，索要情爱都是自取其辱，何必白费功夫。  
呼延凛怎么会有情呢？他连心都没有。  
萧明玥按捺下心中的酸楚，半闭着眼睛，身体在男人抚弄下很快热意惊人，久未承欢的后庭也空虚难耐，翕动着乞求爱怜。  
呼延凛性情乖戾，对什么都没耐心，情事上尤其如此，只顾着自己快活，又有一身蛮力，常常弄得他苦不堪言。  
他只能尽力放松身体，准备承纳对方给予的疼痛与伤痕。  
期待中的粗暴征伐却久久不至，萧明玥睁开眼睛，抬手抚上对方光裸结实的胸膛，低声问：“你怎么了？”  
今天的他们都很反常，也许是时机恰巧，也许是醉意使然，萧明玥表现出从未有过的缠绵腻人，呼延凛则是难得一见的温柔忍耐。  
再没有之前暗中戒防，剑拔弩张的对峙感。  
几乎让他产生了与恋人久别重逢的错觉。  
这太危险了！萧明玥避开他探究的目光，硬生生扭过脸去，说：“你若不办正事，我就回去了。”  
呼延凛眸色渐深，一手抚上他的面颊，低叹道：“你还真是懂得怎么惹我生气。”  
“明明是你……”说翻脸就翻脸。  
他话没说完就被堵了回去，男人像发泄怒气似地啃吮着他的唇舌，亲得他喘不上气来，心跳激狂，身体燥热，正不知如何是好，对方已揽起他的腰，不再给予任何温情抚慰，直接顶了进来。  
好疼！萧明玥闷哼一声，手指扣住他的肩膀，掐出数道血痕。  
那里本来就柔弱，呼延凛又尺寸惊人，毫不怜惜地捅进来，让他觉得身体被一柄利刃劈成两半，疼得眼前发黑，恨不得直接昏死过去。  
呼延凛撑起上身，将硬热的男根尽数埋入，停在他体内没有动作，伸手朝后一摸，笑道：“明玥太子天赋异禀，这样都没有受伤。”  
“你这……混蛋……”萧明玥发出急促的喘息，嗓子都破了音，“不许这么叫我……”  
“那有什么？”呼延凛低下头轻吻他的鼻尖，语气幽沉，“你早点开窍多好，明玥。”  
今天的萧明玥热情不似往常，让他也想投桃报李，给他一场酣畅淋漓的鱼水之欢。  
而不是像以前那样，为逼他失态而按住往死里弄。  
萧明玥一脸茫然，不明白为什么又是自己的错。  
这男人还真是无法取悦，动辄得咎，哪个受得了？  
呼延凛反反复复地亲吻他，很快让他软成一汪水，脸泛潮红，秀色可餐。  
感觉到他身体渐渐适应了自己的凶器，呼延凛缓缓抽出寸许，再徐徐顶入，动作轻柔，让他好受了许多。  
来回进出数次，那处终于不再紧涩，被调理得一片湿软，缠缠绵绵地裹含住他的，像一张火热的小嘴，羞涩又热情地往里吸。  
“果然天赋异禀，合该让我肏得下不了床。”呼延凛在他耳边说着粗俗的话，渐渐加快了动作。  
“你……不要说……这种话……”萧明玥面红耳赤，被越来越猛烈的快感和耳边火热的鼻息弄得不知所措，偏着头想躲开他，呼延凛看他这情难自禁的样子，哪里肯放过，打桩似地攻占着他的后穴，抽动间水声滑腻，男人结实的腰腹撞在他臀间，撞得雪白臀瓣都染了一层胭脂粉。  
“你想听什么？”呼延凛低沉的声音不依不饶地纠缠着他，动作越来越猛，“明玥小心肝儿？”  
萧明玥再也受不住，惊叫一声，大腿夹紧男人的腰，数点白浊喷溅出来。  
这是他第一次这么快就到了，一声“明玥小心肝儿”让太子殿下手足无措，丢盔弃甲，羞得头都抬不起来，青涩宛如处子。  
下面却浪得很，湿热紧窒，缠住他的家伙就不肯放。  
“还想回去吗？”呼延凛将他抱坐起来，全身的重量都压在一柄火热的孽根上，几乎将他捅穿，萧明玥啜泣着，手臂灵蛇似地搂住男人的颈项，小腿在他背后交叠，声音甜软醉人：“不……不回去了……”  
在他的意中人怀里，他还能回哪儿去？他哪里也回不去了。  
他的新婚之夜才刚刚开始呢。


	3. 二九灵车

100章车

暖融融的狐裘铺在地上，阻隔了凉气，萧明暄几下把他一身孝服剥光，合身覆了上来。  
肌肉贲张，这个壮硕的大块头毫不留情地压挤着他，让夏云泽整个人陷在衣服堆里，连推拒都伸不开手脚。  
“小皇嫂，乖一点。”萧明暄在他耳边轻笑，低沉的声音带着缠绵的韵律，勾得他胸口直发痒。  
夏云泽耳朵都红透了，缩着脖子想躲开他的低音炮，并且明确表示不想在这鬼地方打一炮。  
虽然萧明玥是假死吧，但是灵堂的阴森氛围可是实打实的，萧明暄竟然敢在这种地方搞一搞，就不怕引来孤魂野鬼围观他打炮？  
他扭来扭去地挣扎，磨得男人欲火更炽，一条肉鞭隔着衣袍抵在他光裸的小腹上，恨不得把这头不听话的小马驹从里到外好好鞭笞一番。  
夏云泽“啊”了一声，知道那是什么玩意儿，想起这位大兄弟的大尺寸，他头皮发麻，长睫轻颤，可怜兮兮地哀求：“我用手、用手行不行？”  
夏太后心里苦啊，没有鲜花美酒洞房花烛也就算了，他一个糙汉子不追求那么精致的文艺范儿，但是润滑剂至少要备一支吧！  
他一个精神老司机送出最后一样带初字的东西，难道不应该留点美好的回忆？  
至于仪式感这种东西，他从头到尾就没敢奢想过。  
人的底线果然是层层突破的，为了保住菊花不被粗暴地爆掉，他乖乖地仰着脸迎合男人的亲吻，张开嘴含吮住对方探进来的舌头。  
萧明暄一身戾气在拥吻中渐渐变得柔软，热依然是热的，他一手按住夏云泽，一边扯开自己的腰带。  
窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声让人脸红心跳，夏云泽被吻得喘不上气来，嘴唇发麻，眼角溢出生理性泪水，鼻音轻软，声声诱人情动。  
萧明暄抓了他的手按进自己裤子里，夏云泽摸到男人的性器，像被烙铁烫到似地浑身发抖，下意识想逃，却被牢牢地钉死在地上，手又被人家按着，只好笨拙又委屈地给他打一发。  
就当是礼尚往来好了，反正萧明暄的手也伺候过他的小兄弟……  
不过放到一起真是牙签比鸡腿，他握着萧明暄的大兄弟，竭力不让自己露出嫉妒的表情。  
伟哉神器！与他的壮汉体格相得益彰，完美配套。  
他一边胡思乱想一边瞎几把摸，假装自己握着健腹轮手柄，也顾不上害羞了，加快了动作只盼对方快点缴枪。  
萧明暄轻啄他红肿的唇，湿热的吻沿着颈项一路滑下来，在心口吮出一片吻痕，差点把他的心脏吸出来。  
“唔啊……”他没忍住一声低叫，肩颈过电一般酥麻，手臂上起了密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩，夏云泽打着哆嗦，羞愧地发现自己的小兄弟也轻而易举了。  
然后被萧明暄一把攥住，轻拢慢捻，揉搓撸动，惹出他更多情动的喘息。  
自从被这人的黄金右手伺候过一次之后，他就开始嫌弃自己的糟糠妻，这都小半年了还一次也没泄过火，怪不得让人家撩逗两下就激动得不能自已。  
萧明暄含住他一边的乳首，舔吮咂磨，把负隅顽抗的小皇嫂身子吮成了面条，只有空着的一只手软绵绵地推抵在他胸前，欲迎还拒地滑溜到衣襟里，像被吸住似地抚在他坚实的胸肌上。  
萧明暄一手扣在他后腰上，一手有些粗蛮地抚弄他的性器，还时不时揉搓后面两颗卵丸，捏得夏云泽绷直了双腿，一阵阵快意直冲大脑。  
他扯住萧明暄的衣襟，被欲火烧得昏头胀脑，嘶嘶地喘息，下面那只手还在尽职尽责地给人家撸管，一双泪光闪闪的杏仁眼流露出几分委屈。  
他都被扒得一丝不挂了，对方就露了个鸟，真是岂有此理，仗着力气大作弄人吗？  
“你……快住手……”眼看着精关要失守，夏云泽更是臊得想挖个地洞钻进去。  
器没人家大也就算了，难道持久力也被甩出八条街？  
萧明暄呵呵低笑，咬住他的耳垂，火热的气息霸道地钻进他的耳孔：“小皇嫂那话儿还比不上嘴硬呢！”  
一声小皇嫂唤起无数隐秘而禁忌的回忆，快感如潮涌，让他一条脊柱都酥了，惊喘一声，交代在萧明暄手中。  
再看自己手里那物，任由他撸酸了手，快要撸出腱鞘炎，人家还坚若磐石呢！  
真是人比人得死，货比货得扔。  
夏云泽羞愤欲绝，赶紧找帕子给他擦手，没想到萧明暄不走寻常路，沾着一手白浊卡到他两腿之间，直奔菊门而去！  
他被吓僵了，射过一次的小兄弟垂头丧气耷拉下来，本能地并拢双腿。  
萧明暄膝盖嵌进来分开他，不依不饶地寻幽探密，借着体液的润滑戳开穴口，硬挤了一根手指进来。  
“啊！”夏云泽仰着脖颈，上气不接下气地哽咽道：“这他妈是灵堂……你个杀千刀的……”  
他都退让到沟里了，这家伙怎么还得寸进尺步步紧逼，不攻下本垒不罢休啊！  
夏云泽又羞又气，一时昏了头，从衣服堆里抓起小哨子就要吹，萧明暄眼疾手快地拍开他的手，笑得不怀好意：“你是想叫暗卫过来看看咱们太后怎么被王爷肏得呻吟浪叫吗？”  
浪叫你个头！夏云泽咬住嘴唇，咽下一声长吟，被他这粗俗露骨的言辞撩得脑中黄色废料翻滚，涌现出无数寡廉鲜耻的劲爆画面。  
生生又把自己脑补硬了，听到小叔子一声闷笑，他低头一看，更是无地自容。  
后穴被外物入侵，酸胀无比，粗硬的指节搅动着柔嫩的穴肉，不经意蹭过最要命的一点，浓烈的快感狂涌而上，手指进出间带着水声，摩擦出惊人的热意。  
他的腿软得抬都抬不起来，肌肉细微地抽搐着，眼神涣散，鼻头红红的，看起来可爱又可怜。  
越是这样越让人想欺负他，萧明暄又加了一根手指，满意地看到他皱起眉头，哼哼唧唧地小声抗议。  
直到股间窄穴被揉戳得水光致致，湿热柔软，他才抽出手指，换上自己粗硬灼热的欲望，在对方又惊又怕的目光中，缓缓顶了进去。  
夏云泽张着嘴，喉间逸出破碎的气声，三观和节操同时被对方一杆入洞撞得粉碎。  
他觉得屁股里含了个烧红的铁杵，烫得他五脏六腑都跟着颤动不已，两只手推挤着萧明暄的胸膛，低声哀求：“太大了……出去……好萧郎……”  
萧明暄像得了世上最诚挚的赞美，一挺腰，把凶器插到了底。  
夏云泽尖叫一声，抖得像筛糠，细腰扭动，徒劳地想从这肉桩子上逃下去。  
萧明暄哪肯把吃到嘴里的肉再吐出来？大手扣住他的腰臀，缓缓顶撞了起来，每次都重重地蹭过他里面最敏感的地方。  
没过多久，痛呼转成娇吟，原本在他刚进入时有些垂软的小兄弟又挺胸抬头精神百倍。  
好他妈爽！夏云泽脸颊潮红，在激流浪涌的快感中果断抛弃了理智，坦荡地向欲望低头。  
双手在他颈后交扣，身体拱起，两条长腿更是圈到男人腰上，上面的小嘴不肯认帐，下面的小嘴却流着涎水，一嘬一嘬且吃得欢呢！  
萧明暄埋入那温柔乡里，也觉得销魂蚀骨，万般爽利，看怀里的人情动如火，热切迎合，也顾不得温柔小意那一套了，双手粗鲁地揉捏着他的臀瓣，开始狂抽猛送。  
灵堂内一时间水声噗噗，又有抽离时依依不舍的咕啾声，紧接着是热杵锤进去时沉闷的肉体撞击声，夹杂着浊重的喘息和一声高过一声的放浪呻吟，硬是把凛冽阴森之地变得春意盎然。  
不知被怼了多少次，直到他的腰都酸得悬不住，夏云泽又去了一回，穴肉绞紧，夹得萧明暄进退不能，粗喘一声，交代在他体内。  
两个人热汗交织，搂抱在一起，夏云泽喘匀了气，扭了扭腰，低哼道：“你快出去……”  
这个王八蛋射过之后还不软，严丝合缝地堵得他连个屁也放不出来。  
而且搞得这么激烈，萧明暄除了衣襟被他扯乱之外，连外袍都没解呢！  
萧明暄就着连在一起的体位将他抱坐起来，托着他的臀腿站起身。  
突如其来的失重感让夏云泽怪叫一声，手脚并用缠抱住他才没让自己掉下来，肌肉紧绷，穴肉也夹住那东西不放，沾着那么多湿答答的淫水竟然没滑溜出来。  
“好屁股。”萧明暄赞了一声，把大氅扯开整个裹住他，从头到腚一丝不露，然后就这么施施然抱着他走出了灵堂。  
怪不得这狗东西衣服也不肯脱，原来还留了一手！  
“待我换个地方再喂饱小皇嫂。”他在他耳边低笑，夏云泽恨得咬牙，又不能跳下来裸奔，只好尽量把自己缩成一团，脑袋扎进狐裘里，双腿像钳子一样夹住他的腰，生怕露出行迹来丢人现眼。  
他能听见护卫列队向端王问安，紧张得差点抽筋，心脏怦怦乱跳，后穴也一跳一跳地收缩着，溢出的情液沾湿了萧明暄的下摆。  
幸好夜色掩去了这狐裘之下的苟且，而他情不自禁的缠裹让萧明暄舒爽得寒毛都要竖起来了，搂着他掠入一处空置的宫室，关门落锁，房内再度响起撩人的低哑呻吟。


	4. 106章车

106章车

人一溜进来萧明暄就醒了，眼眉一挑，声音带着慵懒的睡意：“孝期怎能同房？”  
夏云泽暗骂一声假正经，扯开衣襟，慢条斯理地开始脱。  
房中没有点灯，清冷的月光透过窗纱，洒在少年光裸素白的肌肤上，流转着霜雪般的色泽，每一分每一寸都明亮得让人挪不开眼。  
夏云泽踢开地上的衣服，迎向对方灼热的目光，毫不扭捏地舒展了身体。  
骨肉匀称，肌线优雅，算不上壮硕，却蕴含着无穷的力量。  
萧明暄肆无忌惮地打量着他，从胸前粉嫩小巧的红樱到劲瘦细韧的腰腹，最后看向胯下的暗影，细软的草丛中，一根玉茎已悄悄抬头。  
看得他口干舌躁，一股火从喉咙烧到胸口，又朝下腹窜去。  
夏云泽轻笑一声，没让他看够，身子一拧就钻进他的被窝。  
凉润光滑的身子贴了上来，一只不老实的手扯开他寝衣的带子，探到他脐下三寸，握住已然精神勃发的欲望。  
“你……”萧明暄一手覆上他的肩背，像是禁锢又像是推拒，声音越发低沉沙哑，“又馋了？真是喂不饱的小寡嫂。”  
床笫间的叔嫂称谓更添悖德的快感，夏云泽打了个哆嗦，软绵绵地趴在对方结实强健的身体上，毫不客气地来了一套上下十八摸，尽情享受对方肌肉贲张的坚韧手感。  
他摸得萧明暄乱了呼吸，下面一柱擎天，硬梆梆地抵在他小腹上，顶端带出湿意，磨擦得他小腹一片酸软，后面也开始一抽一抽地发烫。  
火热的大手沿脊而下，抚上他圆翘小巧的屁股，反复揉捏，力道控制在刚好让他有点疼又不至于难受的程度。  
轻微的疼痛只会让人欲火更炽。  
临行在即，夏云泽决定给他搞个大事件。  
他身体游鱼似地滑溜下去，深吸了一口气，红着脸将对方鸡蛋大的前端含入口中。  
萧明暄发出一声惊喘，一手扯住他的头发，夏云泽皱了皱眉，伸手握住根部，慢慢地往下吞。  
他上辈子舔冰棒都没这么费力过，萧明暄的尺寸确实惊人，幸好他有1T姐妹教他怎么吃。  
顶到舌根他就有点不舒服了，勉强往喉咙里戳了戳，一阵生理性干呕反上来，让他赶紧吐出一部分柱身，用软舌缠裹着，像小儿吮奶一样轻轻地含吮住。  
同时沮丧地发现就算顶进喉咙他也吃不下一整根。  
这么壮观的大家伙，竟然能被自己的屁股吞下去，他的菊花还真是伸缩自如。  
还很贪吃。  
只是这么舔着，后面就翕动着想吞点什么东西解解馋，穴口湿热，肠肉痉挛，逼得他难耐地扭着屁股，挺立的欲望轻轻蹭着男人的腿。  
夏云泽鼻腔里哼唧两声，手口并用，加快了动作，头顶上喘息渐粗，萧明暄手指抹去他眼角的泪水，大手扣住他的后颈将自己硬热的凶器从他口中抽出，一把将他拎坐在自己胯上，扶着水淋淋的柱身，对准濡湿的穴口顶了进去。  
夏云泽双腿紧绷，发出一声绵长的低吟。  
空虚的甬道被撑到极限，紧绞住长驱直入的硬物，一串火焰沿着交合的位置爬上来，烧灼着五脏六腑。  
他打着哆嗦，上身微向后仰，两手扶在男人坚实的大腿上，手心全是汗。  
就这么一点点吞到了底，抽动的小屁股紧紧压到萧明暄的胯上。  
他觉得自己要被捅穿了，腹肌都跟着痉挛起来，体内漫延开酸胀酥麻的痛楚，让他浑身发抖，鼻子尖都红了。  
萧明暄箍住他的腰，胯部向下沉，夏云泽轻叫一声，脱力地倒在他身上，手肘支在枕畔，抖得像筛糠一样。  
看起来楚楚可怜一副受尽欺负的小模样，后面却夹住屁股绞得死紧，让他拔出来都费劲。  
“放松些！”萧明暄一巴掌拍在他臀上，留下一个热辣辣的红印，夏云泽哼哼着，低下头来咬住他的嘴唇，磨着牙轻声说：“我想把你的家伙咬下来带走。”  
这个百无禁忌的小色狼，还要带给他多少惊喜？  
萧明暄双眼冒火，搂着他翻了个身，直接把他压在下面，一手抚上他汗湿的胸腹，一手摸到交合的地方，轻轻摩挲着穴口，感觉到身下的躯体像脱了水的鱼似弹动起来，小屁股吸得更欢。  
“别摸……嗯……”夏云泽喘着气，发出低软的呻吟，后穴湿得不成样子，本来已经吃得很辛苦，再被他粗硬的手指摸两下，简直如同过电一般，灼酥了他整条脊骨。  
他软成一汪水，哪里都使不上力气，萧明暄托住他的腰，前后摆荡着腰胯，一次次撞进他最深处，发了狠地鞭挞他火热的窄穴。  
夏云泽扯过被角咬在口中，生怕叫得太浪引人偷听，快感一波波冲击着大脑，汗水沾到交合的地方，弄得娇嫩的穴口一阵阵麻痒难当。  
“憋坏了吧？叫出声来。”萧明暄抽出欲望，借着月光看过他糜艳柔软的穴口，在对方诱人的哼喃声中整根顶了进去。  
他把这黏人的小东西整个肏开了，每一次进入，高热的穴肉都迫不及待地缠裹上来，抽出的时候还依依不舍地紧绞着他，股间水光淋漓，冲撞间发出羞人的噗嗤声。  
夏云泽已经被强烈的快感折磨得神志不清了，被角让人拽开，他勾住萧明暄的脖子，仰起头，发出破碎的气声：“慢点……太凶了……我受不住……”  
他不知道他越是这样求饶，对方越是来劲，萧明暄抬高起他虚软无力的腿，就着交合的姿势将他翻转过去，夏云泽发出腻人的惊叫，眼前一黑栽到枕上。  
屁股还是撅得老高，露出最私密的部位咬住男人的孽根不肯放。  
“小馋猫。”萧明暄伏在他背上，在他耳边轻笑，下半身也没闲着，一下下直撞到他心里去。  
夏云泽再也忍不住，拖着声音吟叫起来，脚趾勾着床褥，一下下绷紧，眼神涣散，前面碰都没碰一下就直接被肏射了。  
高潮过后身体更敏感，后穴涌上来的快感让他喘不上气来，夏云泽费力撑起手肘，慌慌张张地往前爬，腰身却被坚硬如铁的手臂箍住，硬是被拽回来，打着哭嗝抬腰挨肏。  
他差点背过气去，萧明暄终于到了，孽根抖动着，一股股浓稠的精液射进他体内。  
夏云泽倒在榻上，剧烈地喘息，觉得魂都要被顶出去了。  
又不是分手炮，至于这么猛吗？他喉咙干涩，哭都哭不出来了。  
累过头的结果就是带着一身痕迹睡了过去，完全忘了萧明暄的大兄弟还堵在他穴里不肯撤离。  
所以他半夜又被怼醒了，哭唧唧地求饶也没用，萧明暄不仅要把这两天积的存货出清，还要把未来月余的分离都做个够本。  
自己撩的汉，哭着也要搞完。  
夏云泽泪流了一枕头，魂飞天外，欲死欲仙。


End file.
